Dinner Time
by GaySquad
Summary: Santana and Brittany recently moved into Rachel and Kurt's apartment, and Rachel is preparing their first real meal together. In the process, Rachel accidentally ruins Brittany and Santana's shower, but they have a way to get her back.


Rachel hastily flipped up the faucet handle, cold water beginning to fill up the large metal pot in the sink. She was preparing a nice celebratory dinner for Santana and Brittany, who had recently moved into Kurt and Rachel's modest apartment. She was so excited to finally be making a big beautiful meal for all of them. She'd gone out the day before and gotten the freshest ingredients she could find in the sketchy area.

After double-checking the recipe, Rachel grabbed the boxes of pasta from the counter, and carried them to the huge pot, now almost completely filled with water. It's a good thing Santana's in the shower with Brittany right now, or she'd be sitting on the counter, criticizing the massive amounts of pasta she was cooking.

Then, Rachel heard yells coming from the bathroom. "Dammit, Berry! The water is ice! What the hell?!" Rachel was completely confused for a second. She glanced around the kitchen for an answer to Santana's complaining. The water! Rachel still wasn't completely used to the unreliable apartment, and forgot that anytime the sower is running, use of water is off limits or the shower will start spewing on full-cold. Rachel quickly flipped off the water for the pasta and hurried to the bathroom.

"Sorry!" she yelled through the door. "I was making pasta! I forgot about the shower! I wasn't thinking!" she informed them. "It's okay, Rachel," Brittany replied. "Santana's just upset that you kind of ruined our shresrnff-" Brittany was cut off, and Rachel heard a round of playful giggles from the girls. Where they _always _messing around with each other? "Whatever," Santana spoke through the door "Just go finish making our food." she said, dismissing Rachel.

In the shower, Santana was softly kissing her girlfriend's neck, even though the water was still bone-chilling. "Sorry about Rachel ruining the mood, Santana." Brittany said with her slender hands delicately placed on Santana's bare hips. "That's okay, Britts. I know how to get her back." Santana replied. She looked at Brittany with her trademark smirk before slowly starting to moan. Brittany was confused. Whatever she had just done, it sure seemed to get her girlfriend off.

"Play along." Santana whispered in between moans that were getting increasingly loud. "I want to freak Rachel out. That'll remind her not to ruin our shower again." Santana explained to Brittany. The blonde giggled before beginning to make sounds of her own.

Meanwhile, Rachel was boiling the pasta, humming to herself and measuring out the perfect amount of ingredients for the sauce. She was reaching for the pepper when she heard a particularly shrill sound. She was pretty used to the sounds of New York City, but it seemed like the sound came from inside the apartment. She slowly walked out of the kitchen, listening as the noises got louder. It sounded like-

No! They were not. Still?! She quickly approached the bathroom door, about to break them up again. As she raised her fist to pound on the door, she paused. Boy, they were _really_ going at it in there. Surely they knew Rachel could hear them. Rachel sighed, deciding she would not give in to their obnoxiousness, and stormed off to continue preparing dinner. For the next ten minutes (or was it ten hours?), Rachel had to pretend she couldn't hear the near deafening shrieks and moans coming from the two girls. She tried listening to her iPod, but unfortunately even her music was violated by the frantic cries of "Jesus Christ!", "Uuugh." and the occasional "Oh FUCK!". Rachel let out a sigh of relief as she _finally_ heard the water shut off. A few minutes later, as she was carefully pouring the sauce on top of the steamy pasta, Brittany and Santana walked into the kitchen together, their hair still damp.

"Wow, Rachel," Brittany said, eyeing the enormous serving of pasta. "That looks like enough food to serve the entire building." They both looked at each other, giving a small giggle. "More like all of Manhattan." Santana taunted Rachel. "So," Rachel said, ignoring the girls' comments. "How was the shower?" she asked sharply, not knowing what else to ask about.

Santana smirked at Brittany. "_Delicious_." She growled.


End file.
